


Saccharine

by VitricHearts



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst-free yo, Box of chocolates, I feel like I should have more to say but the guilt is overwhelming., I'm gonna go physics now ;-;, In other words - ONLY READ IF DESPERATE OKAY, M/M, Romance, Seriously it's like I've just written 50SOG or something., Smut-free but be careful., good timez, i ate a freddo frog while writing this but it just wasn't the same lol, i only had this idea like three days ago, really late valentine's day fluff, this is what i was thinking about when my teacher was discussing titration in chem, what is remorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitricHearts/pseuds/VitricHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And really, today is just full of sweet surprises. He’s not even finished with the chocolate, a smooth deliquescent mound on his tongue, but Komaeda knows they’d already considered this. Eating chocolates while kissing can really spice things up, Hinata had said.</p><p>Decidedly ignoring the heat climbing across his cheeks, he closes his eyes and parts his lips compliantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> I actually feel like deleting this thing so I don't know why I'm even publishing it. I'm very confused, very trashy person.
> 
> This is just a tonne of... fluff. But no angst, no basis, it's just... I don't know, what is this? 
> 
> I'm just gonna leave my literary guilt here to die. Enjoy, and feel free to leave flowers. xx

The two sit silently side-by-side on Hinata’s bed, his room dark with exception to the dim ribs of light that fall across the sheets through the slitted blinds. They’re not looking at each other, their gazes trained solely upon the hexagonal prism resting on Komaeda’s lap. It’s purple and silver exterior gleams with indents depicting hearts and the stereotypical shapes of sweets. It’s a decent-sized aluminium box, from which Komaeda had already removed the silk bow that kept it intact. All that remains now is to remove the lid, and then the insides would finally be revealed, perfect.

 

But Komaeda can’t bring himself to open his gift just yet.

 

The bed groans softly when Hinata leans over, his knee pressing into the other boy’s thigh and face edging closer. His xanthous gaze slowly lights from the box of chocolates below to the soft, uncertain expression of his boyfriend. His voice is a murmur, his tone soft.

 

“We don’t have to have them right now if you don’t feel like it.”

 

Komaeda almost immediately shakes his head, his fingers pressing defiantly into the cold metal of the box. He does want to try this. He appreciates Hinata, this gift and what it entails, and he really does want this.

 

“I’ll open it.”

 

He shifts a little so he’s better facing Hinata, quietly determined, and he rearranges his hands on the container so that the tips of his fingers settle under the thin ridges of the lid. He tugs gently at the box, and the lid slides off with a clean pop, revealing a dark synthetic interior with rows of intricate chocolates settled within. The two teenagers inhale upon sight, the sweet redolence of sugar and cocoa rendering them stationary for a moment. There’s a notable variety, sundry with simple milk-chocolates moulded into pretty heart shapes, onto darker creations finely drizzled with white chocolate, complete with gorgeous-looking delicacies that are crafted so uniquely, that at mere appearance one would proclaim them divine.

 

“They’re lovely, Hinata-kun.”

 

Hinata glances up again, and the paler boy’s features are content with a genuine fondness of what Hinata has presented him with. The brunet tips his head to the right, his expression not dissimilar when he witnesses his lover like this.

 

“Let’s try one then.”

 

Komaeda’s cheeks turn rosy at the suggestion. Hinata knows it’s because of what he’d proposed earlier, from before he gave him the box, and he knows it’s not because Komaeda is uncomfortable, but rather because he’s only a little hesitant when it comes to these things. Hinata closes the distance and presses a soft, affectionate kiss to the other’s jaw, before drawing back with a reassuring smile.

 

“How about you check the underside of the lid to see what flavours there are? I want you to choose your favourite.”

 

Komaeda had been uneasily fingering the papery interior of the box, but upon Hinata’s request he finds the lid beside him and silently reads over its text, referring to the box of sweets every so often to link the appearance of a chocolate to its constitution. Hinata rests his chin on his hand while he waits for the other to make his choice. Eventually Komaeda breathes out, deliberate, and reaches into the box to pick a chocolate. His fingertips crease at the interior, and when he lifts his hand away he presents a petite, velvety-looking heart before him.

 

“Pretty. What flavour is it?”

 

Komaeda hesitates, misty grey eyes flitting towards the lid for a short moment when he recalls the description printed there.

 

“Delicious, creamy milk chocolate… with a rich caramel centre.”

 

Hinata hums in delight, lashes fluttering in anticipation of the taste. Komaeda smiles, glad he has made the right choice by his boyfriend’s standards, and looks down at the sweet again. There are little swirls imprinted on the front of it, and for a moment he feels bad that they’ll have to ruin something as beautiful as this, but—

 

“Komaeda, it’ll melt if you don’t put it straight into your mouth.”

 

He realises with a start that Hinata is right; the chocolate already feels softer in his grip and he can see how his fingers are beginning to make their impression. He quietly raises the bonbon to his mouth, dropping it swiftly onto his tongue and—

 

“Oh!”

 

Komaeda utters a euphoric gasp at the sudden and unexpected sugary-sweet deluge, brows quirking and hand half-covering his mouth. Hinata’s eyes widen at such a quick and overt reaction.

                                                           

“Is it good?”

 

Komaeda responds to the obvious with a certain nod, visibly impressed. His fingers are sticky with chocolate residue, but he’s too caught up in the deliciousness of the treat to mind. The brunet chuckles lightly at this, gladdened.

 

“Show me.”

 

Hinata reaches for the hand poised by Komaeda’s mouth, and entwines their fingers, gripping the other’s hand so that his chocolate-tainted index and thumb are raised. Under his lover’s mildly flustered gaze, he deftly licks Komaeda’s pale fingertips clean, sucking lightly on his skin and relishing in the traces of sugary goodness that spread across his tongue.

 

“Hi…nata-kun—”

 

Komaeda mumbles around the chocolate coming apart in his mouth, flinching when he tastes the first of the caramel filling. The back of his free hand is raised to his mouth at a flavour so incredibly rich, so viscous and indulgent that he hardly notices when Hinata finishes.

 

“Hey.”

 

Komaeda distractedly turns his head when the bed creaks, overcoming the caramel just quickly enough to witness the glint of Hinata’s dusky yellow eyes two inches from his own before they’re suddenly kissing. This isn’t unusual; Hinata is impatient and it reflects in the way he instigates his kisses. Impulse begs that Komaeda pulls back every time, but a broad hand knowingly settles on the nape of his neck and Hinata leans into him, coaxing him into tipping his head and moving his lips.

 

And really, today is just full of sweet surprises. He’s not even finished with the chocolate, a smooth deliquescent mound on his tongue, but Komaeda knows they’d already considered this. Eating chocolates while kissing can really spice things up, Hinata had said.

 

Decidedly ignoring the heat climbing across his cheeks, he closes his eyes and parts his lips compliantly. Immediately the kiss deepens, and Hinata’s tongue brushes tantalisingly over the roof of his mouth before swiping the gooey treat off of his tongue and between his lips. Komaeda hums in dissent, attempting to work his tongue into the other’s mouth to reclaim his chocolate, but Hinata is playfully stubborn, breaking the kiss with a soft gasp. The brunet pulls away to enjoy his prize, sucking on the battered chocolate and leaving Komaeda a blushing, salivating mess.

 

“Oh, fantastic,” Hinata comments, swiping a thumb across the corner of his mouth as he decimates the chocolate in seconds. “Hanamura did recommend them after all.”

 

“Hanamura-kun…?” Komaeda repeats, swirling his tongue about his mouth to gather the last of that divine concoction and those traces of what is distinctly Hinata’s taste.  “They weren’t very expensive, were they?”

 

“My allowance is gone,” Hinata admits bluntly with a proud grin, and Komaeda gives him a half-exasperated, half-impressed look. “But for you, they’re worth it. Which one do you want to try next?”

 

Komaeda ducks his head a little, glancing down at the box and its arrangement of immaculate little treats, and raises a shoulder.

 

“I don’t really mind. You choose this time.”

 

“Hmm, okay.”

 

Hinata lifts the lid and glances over the descriptions, taking hardly a few seconds of contemplation before he draws a small spherical truffle criss-crossed in white icing. Uttering a short ‘aaah’, he pops the chocolate into his mouth and bites down. It takes but a mere moment before—

 

“Mmmm~”

 

Komaeda laughs quietly at his boyfriend’s blissful expression and tone, Hinata’s arms wrapped dramatically around his midriff and his head tilted backwards as if he’s about to be delivered to Heaven. Komaeda nudges him teasingly with his elbow.

 

“Is it good?”

 

“Ohh, ‘specially good. Try this.”

 

Hinata leans over and takes his chin before the other can shy away, tilting his head in a fluid motion so that their lips merge together again. The first thing Komaeda is struck by (apart from the familiar pressure of the other’s lips) is a strong aroma of mint; Hinata’s breath tastes of it, and he determines that it must have been a mint truffle that was picked. His thoughts are confirmed when Hinata gently urges his jaw open with his index and thumb, and an irregular lump of chocolate is pushed onto his tongue.

 

Wow, _strong_.

 

The truffle’s milder exterior had previously melted away in Hinata’s mouth, immediately overwhelming Komaeda with an intense and dense core of mint. It’s delicious in composition, but also incredibly pungent. He works on it slowly with his tongue while Hinata sucks on his tender lower lip, fingers carding through his fluffy hair and thumbs caressing his cheekbones. Pale arms loop around the brunet’s slim waist as the remaining bonbon is dissipated to a creamy nothing. Hinata is addictive, and Komaeda initiates a sweet, complicated kiss that tangles their minty tongues for minutes until they’re exhaling heavily.

 

There’s of course a sense of reluctance when Hinata breaks away, leaning his flushed forehead against Komaeda’s as the two seek their breath.

 

“Nice?”

 

“Yeah,” Komaeda agrees.

 

Heartbeat slowing, Hinata directs his half-lidded gaze to the side to locate the box of sweets beside him. The papery interior crinkles again when he draws another chocolate, not really caring for what is chosen; a squarish piece coated in dark flakes and dusted lightly with icing sugar is what he comes up with.

 

“What flavour—?”

 

“I don’t know. Try it and see.”

 

Hinata presses the chocolate up against Komaeda’s lips, and he takes it between his teeth, giving Hinata’s fingertips a gentle kiss before he draws them away. The flaky treat rolls out over his tongue, shavings of chocolate melting instantly upon contact, and at a sudden, acute bitterness he realises that this is dark chocolate he’s eating. He bites at it experimentally, not too sure what to expect, and at the saccharine taste that floods out—

                                                                                                                   

“Oh, this is—”

 

Hinata rushes to mute the other boy with his lips, evidently wanting to be shown rather than told. He kisses at him hungrily, stiffening a little at the unexpected acerbic taste carried on Komaeda’s tongue, a stark contrast to the luscious caramel and crisp mint of earlier. Komaeda’s eyelids flutter, mouth slicked with saliva and what is unmistakeably raspberry filling, and Hinata can’t help but hum appreciatively at the fruity complement. It softens the edge on the dark chocolate that’s being passed back and forth between their lips, lending the experience a much more delicious appeal.

 

At some point the chocolate melts away completely, and the two end up making out purely with the intention of savouring the moment. Hinata retracts his tongue and rubs his hand up Komaeda’s back, littering his chin with soft, moist kisses that travel across the side of his face, until he’s simply hugging the other boy close and nuzzling languidly at his ear.

 

“I think we should save the rest for later.” Komaeda quietly suggests, shivering at the sigh that ghosts lazily down his neck.

 

“Mm, sure.”

 

Hinata unwraps himself from Komaeda, pressing one last kiss to the corner of his lover’s mouth before falling back onto the bed, emitting a satisfied sigh. Komaeda remains seated beside him, his fingers idly tracing the indents on the lid of the chocolate box before smoothly replacing it. Things are quiet until Hinata speaks again.

 

“So caramel is your favourite flavour, right?”

 

Komaeda pauses to reflect on this, recalling the smooth and riveting taste of earlier before nodding agreeably. “And… yours is mint, Hinata-kun?”

 

“Hmm, no.”

 

Hinata reaches up with a smile, brushing soft, downy hair from the other’s face.

 

“Mine is creamy white with a hint of auburn and gorgeous grey eyes.”

 

Komaeda blinks down at him, and then scoffs in recognition, his face instantly burning up.

 

 _Terrible_.

 

“Hinata-kun, that was really cheesy.”

 

“No way,” Hinata corrects with a laugh, taking Komaeda’s hand and pressing a loving kiss to his knuckles. “I’m just really _sweet_.”

 


End file.
